dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Outsider's Mark
The Outsider's Mark is a special brand granted by the Outsider to individuals of his choosing, which gives them access and resistance to an array of supernatural abilities. The Mark is given without regard for merit to individuals who have piqued the Outsider's interest. Bearers of the Mark can use runes to strengthen their powers and gain new abilities. The Outsider places no conditions on marked individuals, allowing them to use their powers as they see fit. He will, however, occasionally direct marked individuals toward certain actions, such as when he gave Daud the name Delilah and challenged him to solve its mystery. It is stated in The Knife of Dunwall that, during the events of Dishonored (between the Months of High Cold and Hearths of 1837), only eight people in the world bear the Mark.Developer Commentary - Marked Corvo Known Recipients *1803 - Unknown WomanDishonored: The Dunwall Archives *1807 - Vera Moray *1820 - DaudDishonored: The Dunwall Archives (2) *1831 - Delilah Copperspoon *1835 - "Lonely Rat Boy" *1837 - Corvo Attano *1852 - Emily Kaldwin Trivia *There appears to be some discomfort associated with receiving the Outsider's Mark. With the Lonely Rat Boy, the hand bearing the Mark began to itch. *When their supernatural abilities are used, the Mark on the hands of Corvo and Daud glow for a brief moment. Whether others see this effect or not is unknown. **The glow of Daud's Mark grows brighter or dimmer based on the proximity of runes and bone charms when his Void Gaze is employed. **After Corvo switches powers, the Outsider's Mark glows briefly and smokes. *While Delilah claims to bear an Outsider's Mark on her hand, one is not visible. *It is implied that only those bearing the Mark can converse with the Outsider at his shrines. **This is noted by Billie Lurk, who mentions that Daud often goes into a daze when at one of the shrines, clarifying that although she is aware of her superior's connections to The Outsider, she cannot see or hear him. *Those who are marked have increased vitality and can stay healthy for longer than the average person.Developer Commentary - Do Corvo and Daud Age? *There exists a secret cult in which members brand themselves with a replica of the Outsider's Mark.Developer Commentary - Female Aristocrat Heart Quote *People who were not bestowed the Mark by the Outsider can still learn supernatural abilities from those who are. This is the case with Daud's gang of assassins, Granny Rags' apprentice Morris Sullivan, and Delilah's coven of witches. The extent of these abilities varies from one individual to another. Gallery Dishonored-The Mark.png|Corvo's Mark. Outsider Mark trans.png|Outsider's Mark in white. Outsidermark.png|The Outsider's Mark in black. Bloody Outsider's Mark.png|A bloody Mark, seen if killed in Assassin's Run. Outsidersymbol.png|The Mark when its powers are in use. Supernaturalmark.jpg|The Mark in the debut trailer. themark.gif|The Outsider's Mark in the Debut Trailer (GIF). corvo mark01.png|Corvo's Mark after waking. Hand mark daud02.png|Daud's Mark. Daud, start menu screen, elite.png|Daud with a glowing Mark in The Knife of Dunwall menu. Unknown_Child´s_Mark.jpg|Unknown Child's Mark. Outsiders mark pendant.jpg|Outsider's Mark Limited Edition pendant. dishonored 2 emily powers.png|The Outsider's Mark on Emily Kaldwin's hand in the E3 trailer for Dishonored 2. Titan comics, issue 1, cover a.jpg|The Outsider's Mark on the cover of the Dishonored comic. Titan comics, issue 1, cover C.jpg|The Outsider's Mark on the cover of the Dishonored comic. References ru:Метка Чужого it:Marchio dell'Esterno zh:界外魔的标记 Category:Lore Category:Supernatural